Perfectly Fine
by XxWallflowerxX
Summary: Ron and I have been on and off for months now. It's perfectly fine for me to shag Malfoy when we're off...right?
1. Off for Now

I'd grown accustomed to waking up in Draco Malfoy's bed.

Since the war ended Rom and I had been on and off constantly. And usually when we were off…this is where I would find myself. Ron was probably getting laid by some Golden Trio fangirl, desperate to get into the pants of one of the two males that make up two-thirds of us. But Harry was in a committed relationship with Ginny, and would never even look at another girl. So the girls usually flocked to Ron. It was one of the primary reasons for us breaking up constantly.

Another one was my job. Apparently I work too much. I feel he works too little. Everyone thought that the arguing just meant we were in love, but I know better than to buy it. Sometimes I wish we'd just stayed friends. And I don't want the Ron Weasley brand of love, the suffocating where-the-hell-have-you-been-for-the-three-minutes-you-were-gone-I-missed-you-so-much type. I want something relaxed, and not too time consuming. He wants to be by my side every second of the day, until we break it off, and give ourselves some time to 'think'. Then he's fine with shagging all those girls who only want him for his newly acquired money, his fame, or his pending Quidditch career.

And I'm fine with going back to Malfoy, again and again.

He knows I don't want a relationship with him or anything. And he's cool with being the person I talk to about Ron, my parents, work, and everything else. He's amazing in bed, and a better listener than one would have thought.

So this brings me to a typical morning after I've just broken it off with Ron, in the hopes that it might be final. This is the third time this month that we've broken up. I know for a fact Ron was at the Leaky Cauldron all night, getting loaded before finding a random fangirl and going home. And is now probably sound asleep as the girl gets up quietly, steals something of his, and slips out the door.

…

I stared at the high ceiling above me, looking for patterns in the shadows cast by the early morning light. The thick curtain had only a tiny gap, enough to let some light shine through. I took in a breath, and let it out slowly, and closed my eyes, trying to fall back asleep.

I heard him breathing evenly next to me, and turned on my side, eyes open again. His strong, muscular back was facing me. I propped myself up on an elbow, and the silky, expensive sheets slid off of my body. I watched him breathe for a while longer, before lowering myself back down, and falling asleep to the sound of his breathing.

When I woke up again, his face was hovering above mine, hair rumpled, and in need of a shave. I smiled sleepily at him, "Good morning."

"A fine morning indeed." He smirked playfully, and kissed me lightly.

"And why is it such a fine morning?" I asked, smilingly, and sat up. I was sitting with my legs wrapped around his waist, the sheet wrapped around me like a dress. He pulled me closer, hands on the small of my back.

"I'll give you one guess." He leaned in and kissed me again, this time not smiling or smirking. I kissed him back, no longer playful.

The sheet fell away, and we pressed tighter together, my hands where in his hair, his on my neck. We continued like this until my stomach growled. I broke away, and looked down at my stomach as if to tell it to shut up.

He laughed, and got out of bed, pulling me up with him, "Breakfast time."

I pouted, but got up, and took the sheet with me. I wrapped myself in it again, and followed him to his flat's kitchen. The kitchen was small and becoming familiar to me. I knew where he kept his silverware, and where the pots and pans went. He started pulling things out, a pink carton of eggs, a pan, some salt and pepper. He started to make me eggs, one of the few things he knew how to cook the Muggle way.

I leaned against the counter and watched him. He was only wearing his green boxers. I smile to myself, and pull myself up onto the counter. He hands me my favorite blue bowl, and a fork, and leans against the counter next to me, eating from his own yellow bowl. This is our morning after I've come over for brief consolation and we've hopped into bed together, routine. Its quiet sad that this has become common.

I thanked him for breakfast, gave him a quick kiss goodbye, found my shoes, and my dress hanging from a lamp, and Apparated back to my flat.

…

It's now five o'clock, and I've just come home from my job at the Ministry. I work as head of the Magical Creatures department, specializing in House Elf rights. S.P.E.W to a whole new level, I guess you could say.

I leave my black heels by the door. I pull off my nicest black robes, and fling them into a laundry hamper. My black dress goes flying next. I find my comfiest jeans and an old Gryffindor Quidditch shirt. I put on my slippers, and pull my hair up, and start to make dinner.

Ron still hasn't tried to apologize for whatever he did; I even forget exactly what made me dump him this time. I'm almost glad he hasn't, maybe we can finally forget be done. I sigh to myself, and finishing fixing myself pasta. I pour myself a glass of firewiskey, and sit down at my table to eat. I always hope for the same things, that Ron and I will just be done already, or that we'll just get better. I usually go with getting better, and let him crawl back, or do the crawling back myself.

And until me and Ron get back together (because it's the inevitable) Malfoy and I can still do whatever it is we are doing.

**Like? Hate? Continue or scrap it? Please review!**


	2. Friendly Enough

"So." I sit down next to her on the couch, "What's up?"

A year ago, if you told me that Hermione Granger sitting on the couch in my small flat would become a regular sight, I would have been convinced you were smoking gillyweed. But now it has become sort of regular to have her in my flat. We've become really good friends, I guess. I'm not exactly sure really.

"I don't know." She admitted, pushing her hair away from her eyes, still wearing her work clothes. A little blue dress and heels. She looks good in blue. "I just thought Ron would have tried to apologize by now." She tells me, big brown eyes wide. "Usually he's already crawling back within the day, and it's been a week."

I nod, "Maybe it's for good this time?" I suggest, unconvinced. We talk like this all the time, just about whatever problems we both have, keeping up a friendly front until we run out of things to say, and start making out instead.

She shakes her head, dismissing the thought. "I don't think it'll ever be for good." She takes a sip of firewiskey. Also, if you told me a year ago Hermione Granger drinks with regularity, I would have laughed in your face. But she does. Quiet often in fact.

"Yeah, I get it." I take a sip too, "Pansy keeps writing me." I grimace, and she laughs.

"What about?" She asks, leaning on one elbow against my couch, scooting closer to me. She has become comfortable in my presence, being close to me isn't new to her.

"The usual," I say, and take a sip again, "Wanting to get back together, making ridiculous claims, like she's pregnant with my baby, even though before we broke up we didn't have sex for months."

Hermione laughs, "Hey, give the girl some credit, she loves you."

"She also cheated on me, with my cousin." I remind her.

Hermione nods, "Well, yeah."

It's my turn to laugh, and I down the rest of my drink, setting the glass down on the coffee table. She does the same, and leans against my shoulder, letting out a sigh. She brings her feet up, kicking off her heels, and curling up against me. "I'm so tired."

"Me too." I say, playing with a strand of her hair. She sighs again.

"So work sucks too." She tells me, "All my co-workers are male, and I'm like the only female they see all day. They all give me creepy looks."

I laugh, "I'm sorry 'Mione."

She giggles too, "Not your fault."

She sits up suddenly, and grabs my face, kissing me hard. I put my hand on the back of her head, and pull her closer. My other hand rests on her hip and her arms wrap around me neck, making it so I can't pull away, as if I ever would.

We move together in a way that is familiar, but still all new at the same time. I'm still not sure what's going on with us. Her little blue dress is on the floor within a few minutes, and my old shirt is thrown off too, belt unbuckled and discarded. Her lace bra and knickers are black. When she pulls away from me, her smile is mischievous. She is so playful, never serious with me, and I'm still not sure if I mind or not.

I wake up in the morning with her on my chest, hair spread out and tangled. She is still sleeping, wearing my old shirt, and I don't want the shirt back. She looks much better in it. I smile to myself, and watch the light from outside slowly get brighter, waiting for her to wake up.

When she finally does, she sits up and yawns, stretching her long arms above her head, my shirt rising with her arms, and exposing her bare stomach. She gave me a sleepy smile, and got up to go to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She has a toothbrush here. I head to the kitchen, and look through my pantries for something to eat. She comes in a few moments later, and opens the second pantry from the entrance, grabbing the blueberry Pot Tarts.

"How did you know where they were?" I asked her, leaning against the counter while she popped two in the toaster.

She shrugged, "I know where everything in your flat is." She joked, but sounded a little serious.

"Creep." I joked back. She giggled, and grabbed the Pop Tarts out of the toaster after a minute.

"Hot hot hot." She practically threw mine at me. I set it on the counter to wait for it to cool a little. She rolled her eyes at me, "Wimp." And bit into her's.

I stick my tongue out at her, and she just laughs at me. I pick up my Pop Tart, and take a bite, "Best breakfast ever." I say it with a straight face.

She hits my shoulder, but smiles. "I need to get to work." She makes a face at me.

I make one back, "Then go." I tell her.

She makes another face, "I don't want to. Ron works in the Auror department, and I don't want to see him."

"Then don't go." I tell her simply.

She sighs, "But I have to."

I pull her over to me, and she leans into me, face inches from mine, "No you don't. Owl in sick."

She considers, leaning against me for a moment longer, "But that'd be a lie." She tells me, as if I don't already know.

I laugh, "So lie. If you really don't want to go in today."

She leans in closer to me, lips almost touching, before she pulls back, teasing me. "Can I borrow your owl then?" She still doesn't have an owl of her own.

"Sure."

"Can I hang out with you today?" She asks me as she walks away, picking through our clothes, and my stereotypical bachelor pad mess.

"No." I say sarcastically, "I want you to owl in sick and not hang out with me today."

She flips me off without looking at me, catching the sarcasm easily. I chuckle at her as she writes a hastily scribbled note on my personal stationary and sends the owl off. She picks her way back towards me. "I'm going to go home and get dressed." She says to me, walking over and giving me a friendly kiss on the cheek, switching gears so easily.

"Alright." I laugh as she finds her dress, and grabs her shoes, and Apparated back to her own flat.

I really do love that girl.

As a friend, of course.


	3. Questions

I Apparate home and take a quick shower, blowing my hair dry with my wand, and taking the time to shave my legs. I put back on his shirt, and a pair of skinny jeans, pulling on a pair of my favorite old trainers. I throw on some makeup, just mascara and a little eyeliner, and Apparate back to Draco's flat. I wind up in his room, catching him when he is getting dressed.

I perch on the bed, "Hey." I laugh as he pulls on a pair of jeans, back to me.

"Holy." He turns around, "You scared the shit out of me."

I giggle and lay back on his comfy bed. He throws on a shirt, and lays down next to me, perched on one elbow, just looking at me. I turn on my side, and smile at him, "What are we going to do today?" I ask him.

He shrugs, "This?"

I pout at him, "Let's do something." I attempt to sit up, but he grabs me and pulls me back down, rolling over with me on his chest. Somehow he ends up on top of me.

"Not what I meant." I mutter, but kiss him anyway, hooking my legs around him.

He flips us over so that I'm on top of him. We continue making out for a while, before I pull away, and suggest a walk. He pouts at me, "C'mon."

I roll my eyes, and attempt to get up again; he grabs my wrist and pulls me into his side. I sigh, and give up. His hands trace patterns on my jeans, on my upper thigh. He tickles my sides until I'm writhing with laughter. I smack his hands away, and kiss him to make him stop. He finally stops, and wraps his arms around my waist, hands resting just above my butt.

I run my hands through his blonde hair, ruffling it up the way he hates and I love. He slips his hands into my back pockets, pulling my closer to him; I hook my legs around him again. He gently unhooks my legs, and starts sliding me out of my jeans. I roll my eyes at him, but let him.

Later after we are dressed again, I suggest a walk again. This time he accepts, and we walk around his neighborhood, around the dingy little park, passing countless Muggles. I notice him trying to hold my hand, but I pretend I don't. Instead we walk with a friendly distance between us. We talk for a while, about everything but the obvious thing that is on both our minds. I don't mind, and I don't think he does either.

We stop for lunch at a Muggle pub by his flat, one he told me he frequents often. The food is pretty good, and I'm shocked that he likes eating at a Muggle pub. I don't let it show, but I think he can tell.

"Shocked?" He asks, smiling at me.

I blushed, and admitted, "A little."

He shrugged, "They have good food here." He continued eating, until the waitress came and asked if we needed anything else.

"No." I smiled politely.

The waitress was blandly pretty, with dull brown hair and a kind face. "You two make a lovely couple, I must say." she smiled at us, and walked away.

Draco laughed at the look on my face. He left the money for the waitress, plus a tip. We walked out the door, and I joined him in his laughter. Us, a couple? Absurd. We walked back to his flat, and lazed around on the couch. He smoked a cigarette, while I dozed next to him on the couch. I don't even know how he got into that nasty Muggle habit.

My feet were in his lap when he asked me the question I'd been dreading, "What's going on with us?"

I sat up, pulling my feet off of him. He didn't look mad, or sad, or even confused. He just looked like he wanted to know, and I was the one with the answer. I looked at him for a moment. "I don't know." I said honestly.

He didn't say anything. I got the point: the answer was fine for now, but there better be a real one next time he asked. He smiled at me instead of responding, and let me lay my head on his shoulder, and we talked like we had before. It didn't seem any different, but it felt different.

"So, when do you think Ron will apologize?" I asked him, looking up at his face.

He shrugs, "I don't know him personally. I mean, I know him, obviously, but I don't know how his mind works."

I nodded. "I think he'd better do it soon, or else."

Draco looked at me, tilting my face up, "Or else what?"

"Or else I won't forgive him." I said, but I knew I most likely would always forgive Ron for anything.

"Sure." He laughed, not sounding convinced at all.

I stuck out my tongue at him, "Shut up."

He just smirked at me, and kissed the top of my head, "You'll always go back to him, you know it."

I think I imagined the sad twinge in his voice. He wouldn't be sad about that; he's Draco Malfoy, who never cares at all. So I just sigh, and tell him, "I know."

We sit in silence for a while longer, watching the light on the walls fade away, as night came. I was dozing off again, my head had drifted into his lap, and I was curled up on his couch, which had become such a familiar and almost permanent napping spot for me. Even with my eyes closed I could see the sun setting through my eyelids. I was asleep before it became completely dark out, and Draco stayed awake, playing with my hair.


	4. Ginny the Love Genius

_Draco_

Hermione falls asleep with her head on my lap. I sit awake, playing with her hair, and watching the sun set on her face. I fall asleep for maybe an hour, before she shakes me awake, and tells me she's going home. She kisses my cheek in a friendly way, and gives me a hug. I hug her tightly to me, not wanting her to leave. She breaks the hug, giving me a friendly smile, before Apparating home. It was only seven o'clock, so I threw together a meal, and ate, before going to bed.

When I wake up I roll over, expecting her to be there still. The empty side of the bed seems to be staring at me, so I roll back over, and get out of bed. I take a shower, and fix myself breakfast, popping a Pop Tart into the toaster. I eat it and then sit on the couch and read the Daily Prophet. Life as a bachelor has been less satisfying than I'd thought it would be. I'm jobless, girlfriend-less, and I don't have any friends. They are either dead, or I just realized they were worthless shitbags.

I mean, I don't need a job, because I've got loads of money, but it'd be nice to have something to do with my life. Hermione suggested I get a job at the Ministry, and we could work together, and I could make new friends, and maybe get a start on the girlfriend search.

But the only girl I want is in love with her best friend.

_Hermione_

I need to talk to Ginny.

She's the only one that would understand my situation, and would have anything knowledgeable to say about Ron. I can't talk to Harry about it, because he would say something to Ron, or judge me about Draco. I head over to Ginny's flat, deciding to walk. She only lives a few minutes away from my house.

I arrive at the door, and knock twice. The door swings open, and Ginny grins at me, and hugs me, "Hey!"

"Hey Gin." I look behind her at the pile of boxes. Ginny just got out of Hogwarts, ad moved in two weeks ago. Boxes are still stacked up.

She ushers me in, and I follow her to the kitchen. She is wearing an apron, and her hair is up in a messy ponytail. Her jeans fit perfectly, and her pink shirt is tight and shows off a clear two inches of her stomach.

"I'm making cookies right now." She tells me, checking the old-fashioned oven in front of her.

"Why?" I ask, leaning against her counter.

She shrugs, "Just because, I guess."

She takes off the apron, and cleans off her floury hands. "So why are you here?" She asks me, giving me her shrewd-eyed look.

"What?" I ask her, messing with my bracelet. "I, uh, just wanted to see you."

"No you didn't." She laughs, "I can tell you have something to say, so spit it out."

I take a deep breath, "Well…"

I tell her everything, and by the time I'm done, she is giving me this look, this look like she already knew.

"I knew you and Malfoy had something going on!" She burst out, "At the Ministry Christmas gala, that look he was giving you."

"What are you talking about?" I ask her, confused. Nothing had happened before December, not until March.

"The way he was looking at you." She insisted, "Like he was about to rip you away from Ron."

I think about this. Me and Ron had been stable during Christmas, it was only after that we started having problems. Draco and I weren't even friendly with each other then. I tell Ginny this.

She gives me a look, "Well then he wanted to be _friendly _with you then." She laughs.

"Huh." I say out loud. "Well, what do you think I should do?" I ask her.

She leans against the counter next to me, and gives me another look. Ginny has always been the one who's smart about boys. "Well, do you love him?"

"Ron? Of course I do."

"No, Malfoy."

"What?"

She laughs at my expression, "Well?"

"He's like…a friend." I say lamely. It's not the truth, but it's not a lie.

She groans, "Okay, well Ron, why do you love him? Is it because you guys are best friends who had sexual tension for years, and had crushes on each other at Hogwarts? Or is it because you still love him, like right now? Like if he was about to jump off of a building and somehow the only way to save him was to sacrifice yourself, would you do it because you couldn't live life without him, or because of obligation?"

"I have no idea how to answer that." I sigh, and hide my face in my hands.

"I'm asking you if you love him because you have to, or because you really, truly love him?" She looks so sincere. I have no idea how she knows all of this. Was she just born a genius about love, or just had more experience than me?

"I love him because I love him." I say, and a while ago, it might have been the truth. It still is, just somewhat different now.

She gave me a look like she didn't believe me. "You and Ron…everyone thought that you two were so perfect for each other. You two always fight, and it seems cute and coupley to everyone, but I think that all of that stopped a while ago." She was being honest with me.

"Now what do you even fight about?" She asks me, taking a sip of firewiskey. I do the same before answering.

"Everything." I answer honesty. "We've broken up probably three times this month." I admit.

She gives me a sympathetic look, and pats my arm, "Then maybe it'd be better if it was just over."

I shake my head, "Never works. We can't do it."

She sighs, "Yes you can. You just think you can't. I think all of the emotion left is just you two pretending. Thinking you need each other in a romantic way, but you really only need each other as friends. You two are better as friends."

"I don't know, Ginny." I say, and look at her, she hugs me.

"I'm just saying what I think." She says, "You don't have to do anything now. You don't have to choose anything now. You don't even have to listen to me. I'm a younger, stupider girl than you that is already tied down at eighteen." She smiles at me, and I laugh.

"You are not stupid Ginny." I tell her, "And you obviously know more about guys than me."

"Hey, I don't have two of them though." She jokes.

"I do not have two!" I laugh. "Me and Ron are hardly even together at all anymore, and Draco and I are just having sex." Saying it out loud makes it sound way worse than it is.

She laughs, "I was joking with you. Either get back with Ron, and forget about Malfoy, or actually get with Malfoy, and keep Ron your friend." She instructs me, "Or give up on both of them and become a lesbian."

We both crack up, and I hug her again. "I love you Gin."

"Love you too 'Mione." She tells me, "We need to see each other more! And keep me posted. On everything."

I nod, and hug her again. She tells me good bye, pressing a Tupperware box of cookies into my hands, "You'll need them."

I laugh, and walk back home. It starts to rain lightly as I walk, and when I get home I change into my pajama pants and an old shirt, slipping on my old slippers. I sit down on the couch with the cookies, and a romance novel, when I hear a crack. I look up, expecting Draco, "Not right now…" I trail off when I see Ron.

"Hi." His red hair is falling in his eyes, and his freckles seem to dance as he smiles shyly at me.

Shit.


	5. Sheets and DVDs

I stand up, laying the book down, "What are you doing here?" I ask him, crossing my arms over my chest.

He takes a step towards me, still smiling shyly, and looking a little nervous. This is his standard 'I'm sorry, take me back?' look. The effect of it has worn off a little over the months, so now I almost feel as if I could reject it. Almost.

"Wanted to see you." He tells me, and motions for me to sit on the couch with him, I remain standing.

"Why?" I reply, tucking my hands in my sweatshirt pocket.

"I miss you 'Mione." He takes another step, trying to grab my hand. I pull it away, determined to at least try to deny him. He frowns, and flips his growing hair out of his eyes, baby blues peeking at me. I don't look him in the eyes, knowing I'll just be sucked back in right away.

"Please." He begs me, "Will you please forgive me, again?"

"Again." Is all I say.

"What?" He looks confused.

"Again is the whole point. Since I always forgive you, you think you can just walk in and I'll do it again." I tell him, finally looking up. "And maybe I don't want to this time."

Ron looks shocked, but tries to hide it, "Well will you think about it?" He asks, trying to regain his perfect 'I know you want me back' look again.

"Sure, I'll think about it." I reply, crossing my arms over my chest. "Will you please leave? I don't like when you just show up here uninvited." I look away from him.

He nods, "Alright 'Mione. I'll owl you soon?"

I shrug, and wipe at the lone tear that escaped my eye. Damn.

He Apparates right away, parting with a stupid meaningful look. Dick.

I Apparate to Draco's instantly, to find him on the couch, alone. I throw myself into his lap and let myself cry into his chest. Because saying no to Ron always hurts.

_Draco_

I wrap my arms around Hermione, hugging her to my chest, and letting her cry without talking. When she's finally done, and is hiccupping in her breaths, makeup smudged, she tells me, "Ron came to see me."

I tense, "Do I need to punch him for you?" I ask seriously.

She chuckles weakly, "No."

"Why so sad?" I ask, as I wipe her tears with my thumb, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. She cocks her head the way I knew she would, and gives me a tiny smile.

"I told him I didn't want to forgive him."

"And that's bad because…?" I give her a small smile back, and hug her again, chin resting on the top on her head. She tells me a lot that I've changed so much since the War. And I suppose I have, but so has everyone I feel. Apparently I'm way nicer now. Just like she's less serious.

I feel her smile into my chest, tears streaming slower now, "I'm fine, really." Her voice sounds thick. She clears her throat, "Promise."

"You sure?" I ask her, playing with her hair. She pulls away, and instead takes my hands in hers, still sitting on my lap.

"I'm sure." She leans forward and kisses me sweetly on the lips. I pull her closer, hands still intertwined. She breaks her hands away from mine to wrap her arms around my neck, pulling my head closer. I wrap my arms around her waist, and pull her as close as possible to me.

Eventually when we pull away, she lays her head on my shoulder, and we sit together for a while. When it gets late I offer to let her stay, and we climb into bed, and just sleep.

When I wake up, my arms are around her, and her head is resting on my chest. She has that cute little pucker between her eyebrows, and the slight pout of her lips. Her hands are lying on my chest as well, as if to hold me down. I gently sit up, resting her head on a pillow. She wakes up anyway, blinking at me through red eyes. This is the first time she's spent the night and we've just slept.

"Hey sleepy." I say, voice still husky from sleep. She smiles sleepily at me, stretching her arms over her head.

"Mornin'." She responds, pulling me back down next to her. I kiss her cheek, and she kisses me on the mouth, just a small kiss. A friendly one. "Breakfast time?" She asks me. This routine is so familiar that I smile.

"This is the third time in a row you've stayed the night." I inform her as I help her out of bed.

"Really?" She considers. "I like your bed better than mine." She smiles cutely.

I chuckle, and make her eggs for the second time this week. We sit on my counters for a while, just talking. I smoke while we chat, and she shakes her head at me, mock-disapprovingly. When I've finished she kisses me, and there's nothing friendly about this kiss.

She leans back against the counter, pulling me close to her. She bites my lower lip, pulling it out a little. She knows that drives me crazy. I hook her legs around me, and set her on top of the counter. I feel her smile against my lips, while her hands travel lower and lower.

…**. **

"So what do you want to do today?" She asks me later, lounging on my couch with just my sheet wrapped around her. Her chin is slightly red from my stubble. She's so fucking adorable it makes me crazy.

"You." I respond, just to get an embarrassed smile out of her. She smiles shyly, blushing a little.

"Hush." She says, and leans forward to kiss me, I know she's mainly doing it to shut me up, but I'm fine with that. She runs her hand through my hair, grabbing it and pulling me closer.

"Why is this all we do?" She asks when we break apart. She doesn't look upset or disappointed, just curious.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I question, leaning back on the couch.

She shrugs. "Let's watch a movie." The idea makes her smile. I do have a little TV in my apartment, with a DVD player. Another good thing about having taken Muggle Studies. You learn about cool stuff like that.

I laugh, "Okay."

She looks through my assortment of DVDs, picking out a cheesy romantic comedy. I roll my eyes at her pick, and she hits me on the head with it, before popping it in, and curling up on the couch beside me, still only wrapped in my sheet. She rests her head on my shoulder, and I kiss the top of her head, before leaning back.

I could do this for the rest of my life.

**Yes, Draco and Ron do seem out of character, but this is them older, after the war. **


	6. Draco Gets a Job

_Hermione_

I woke up on the couch in Draco's flat, wrapped in his silky sheets still. I was lying across his chest, his arms wrapped around me. I got up carefully, trying to not wake him. I kissed his forehead, wrote him a note, and Apparated home.

"'Mione?" I heard, and screamed dropping the sheet in terror.

Harry was sitting on my couch, averting his eyes now. I picked up the sheet and covered myself, blushing furiously. "What are you doing here?" I sat down on the couch, still gripping the sheet to me.

"Ron asked me to talk to you." He admitted, cheeks red. He pushed his glasses up his nose, and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"I need to get to work soon." I told him, standing and heading to my room to put on clothes. I pulled on a green dress and heels, throwing on robes and brushing my hair. "What is it you need to talk to me about?" I called to him, hopping around trying to fix my shoes.

"Ron wanted me to ask you to forgive him." He rolled his eyes, "It's none of my business, but who's sheets were those?" He raised an eyebrow.

I blushed again, "No one's." I answered, heading to the kitchen to grab a granola bar. I sat on the counter and faced Harry. He was giving me that judgy look. The look I'm supposed to give him. Weird.

"Fine. I won't question you about it." He shook his head, making mock-disapproving noises. "You'll tell me eventually."

_Doubt it. _

I shrugged, and took a bite of my granola bar. "So that's all Ron wanted you to ask?" I threw the rest of it away.

He nodded, "You really should forgive him. I don't even know what happened, but still. He's your best mate, and boyfriend." He gave me a look.

"Not so sure on the boyfriend part, Harry." I gave him a look back. I went over to Harry and kissed his forehead, "I need to go to work. You're welcome to stay here, but I'm sure Ginny will want her fiancé back." I smiled at him, grabbed my purse, and threw on a scarf.

"Bye 'Mione." Harry smiled at me, "I'll see you at the party next week." And Apparated.

Damn. I forgot about the party. Molly and Arthur are throwing Ginny and Harry an engagement party at the Burrow, and I'm supposed to be going with Ron as my date. Shit. Guess I'm going solo. To an engagement party. Yippee.

_Draco_

I lounge around the flat all day, cleaning it, and doing dishes. Being unemployed with a lot of inherited wealth does free up your time, but gets boring as hell. After I finish the dishes I sit on my bed, reading a book Hermione lent me.

I really do need to find a job. I force myself out of bed, and go to my sitting room, finding a relatively new _Prophet_. I plop down on the couch, looking through the job search ads, finding nothing but Flourish and Blotts search for an assistant. I could easily get a job at the Ministry, but I don't think I want to work there for the rest of my life.

Eventually, around three-ish, I decide to take a walk. I throw on my coat and shoes, and walk outside. I pass the Muggle pub near my flat, and catch a glimpse of a 'Help Wanted' sign. I decide to nip in, thrilled with my luck. Heading up to the bar to ask about the job, I bump into the waitress who served 'Mione and I the last time we were there.

"Oh, hi." She smiles brightly at me, one arm holding a tray of drinks, the other tucking stray hair behind her ear.

"Hi." I reply, giving a polite smile.

She glances around, "Where's your girlfriend?"

I blush a dark red, and clear my throat, realizing I've gone to this same pub with Hermione about four times. "She's not my girlfriend." I tell the waitress.

She brightens considerably, pushing her hair back again, and standing up straighter to show off her cleavage better. "Are you eating alone then?"

I shake my head, "I'm actually here about the job." I tell her.

She motions for me to follow her to the bar, and sets the drinks down. She calls to a guy behind the bar, "Bobby, there's a guy here looking for a job."

Bobby heads towards us, wiping his hands on a rag, before stuffing it in his back pocket. He is heavily tattooed and around my age, probably a little older. He looks me up and down, looking from my messy hair to my expensive shoes. "Name?" He asks me.

"Draco." I answer, stuffing my hands in my jeans pockets.

The waitress chips in, "Very faithful customer, this one." She smiles up at me, then back at Bobby.

Bobby smirks, "Do you know how to make drinks?"

I nod; if there is one thing I know about Muggles, it's their alcohol. There isn't that much more to learn about them really.

He looks me up and down again, scratching at his close-cropped hair. "He'd been good with the ladies." He said to the waitress, whose name I realized I still didn't know.

She nods enthusiastically, smiling at me again.

"I can take it from here, Kelly." He smirks again, and she scrambles off, picking up her forgotten drinks, and heading towards a table.

Bobby leans towards me, "I really could use the help. And Kelly obviously thinks you're something." He considers me for a moment, "Welcome to the Grey Pub family." He smiled finally, reaching over to shake my hand.

I thanked him, grinning.

"You'll start tomorrow at ten. What's your last name?" He finally asked.

"Malfoy."

His eyes flash, but are back to normal in a split second, so I think I probably just imagined it. "I'll see you tomorrow Malfoy."

…

After heading back home, I Apparate to 'Mione's flat, knowing she'll be home, since it's five now. I find myself in her sitting room, and I hear her voice in the kitchen. I almost say her name, until I hear Potter's voice too.

"Ron says he's really sorry." I hear him tell her.

"I don't care." I hear her say stubbornly.

I hear footsteps and I crouch behind her couch, not risking Apparating again, afraid they'll hear me this time.

They both sit on the couch. "Hermione, I'm not telling you to go back to him, I just want you to forgive him at least. You too have been together for forever, and friends even longer."

She sighs, "I just don't want to see him right now, Harry."

I grin to myself.

He sighs too, "Alright 'Mione."

He stands, and so does she, giving him a hug. "But one last question, whose sheet was that this morning?"

I know she's blushing now, "No one's."

He laughs, "See you next week." He pauses for a minute, "Bye Malfoy." He calls, and Apparates away.

I stand finally after he's left. Hermione is blushing scarlet. She hits me on the arm, "You couldn't have waited five more minutes to come over." She groans as she collapses back on the couch. I sit down next to her.

"Well crap." She says a minute later looking up at me.

"Do you think he'll say anything to Ron?" I ask, more worried about her than me.

She shakes her head, and leans against me, "He knows how mad Ron would be, he wouldn't dare."

I put my arm around her, "I got a job."

She sits up, looking shocked, "Where?"

"The pub by my place." I grin at her, "I'll be getting Muggle money, but really it's just for something to do."

She laughs, but then her face gets serious again, "What are we going to do?"

I shrug, and she lays on my lap. "Nothing we can do, really."

She groans again, covering her face with her hands, "I need a drink." She tells me, and I get up, and fix her one, knowing were all the stuff is in her kitchen.


	7. Work

_Hermione_

I woke up the next morning in my own bed, still dressed in my jeans and shirt from the night before. I was lying on top of the covers, fully clothed, with a throbbing headache. I glanced at my clock, pushing my hair off of my face, and shrieked, jumping out of bed. I was a full hour late for work.

Rushing to my closet, I pulled off my jeans and shirt, pulling on a black dress and robes quickly. I ran to my bathroom to brush my teeth and hair, before Apparating while pulling on a pair of heels. I appeared in my office, with a huge pile of memos and notices stacked neatly on my desk. Plopping down into my chair, I pulled the papers towards me, knowing I'd have a long day.

I'm head of the Treatment of Magical Creatures department in the Ministry. I started out at the bottom, working to expand S.P.E.W., and made it to the top, passing all sorts of laws for the protection of House Elves after the war. I'm the only woman in my department, with a bunch of creepy old men working for me. I do get to see Harry a lot, since he works in the Auror department, and comes round nearly every day for lunch.

I'm about halfway through all my work by two o'clock, and my eyes have started to hurt from reading so much. I have multiple complaints from witches and wizards in the London area, about protesting House Elves looking for raises and quitting work since the new laws passed.

Harry pops his head in my door, "Can I come in?"

I nod, pressing a hand to my throbbing temple, a feeling of dread filling me.

He sits down opposite me, and to my surprise, burst out laughing. "Well, I suppose you aren't bringing Malfoy to the party?

I glare at him, "I am in no mood for jokes, I have a terrible headache, and I'm already behind in my work." I say crossly.

He chuckles again, and smiles at me. "I'm not mad, as I assume you thought I would be. I think it's funny."

I glare at him again, "What is so funny?"

"You dating Malfoy."

"We aren't dating." I blush furiously, "We're friends."

He cocks an eyebrow at me, crossing his arms across his chest, "So you're shagging?"

I blush even more, "Harry!"

He laughs again, "You are, aren't you?"

I say nothing, and scribble more furiously on the paper in front of me, feeling my whole body get hot.

"Well, you know Ron would murder him if he knew." He tells me.

"I'm fully aware of this." I respond, finishing my letter to Ms. Georgia Golde about the resigning of her House Elf Knobby.

Harry sighs, pushing his hair back, and fixing his slipping glasses. "I won't say anything, though I assume Ginny knows?"

I nod, feeling guilty for not telling him.

He gets up to leave, but turns back at the door, "Oh, by the way, Ron's bringing Lavender to the party."

I knock my bottle of ink over onto my letter, muttering under my breath, "Shit." A swell of anger wells inside me. Really? Lavender of all people? I'll bring a date too then. We'll see how he likes it.

_Draco_

Working at the bar is actually kind of fun. Kelly wore an extra low cut shirt today, and did up her makeup and hair nicely. It is an improvement; I will admit she looks nice. Bobby has me working the bar, making drinks and serving the young ladies that come in during the day. I do get tipped nicely, and a few numbers are written on left behind napkins. I don't keep any of them, and sweep them into the trash.

Kelly comes behind the bar to get drinks from time to time, getting past me by pressing her tits into my chest. I notice the effort, and so does Bobby, who smirks and chuckles every time she passes the bar.

During her lunch break at eleven, Hermione comes in. "Hey." She smiles at me, and sits down at the bar in front of me.

"What'll it be, ma'am?" I ask, smiling charmingly at her.

She grins, "Whatever. I'm not picky."

I get her a beer and a grilled cheese, setting them down in front of her. "This is a nice surprise." I tell her.

She sips her drink and smiles at me again, "Just thought I'd come see you on your first day at work."

I try to keep myself from noticing the fact that she wanted to see me, even though it made my insides jump around. Also, she came to see me in public. Yes, at a Muggle pub where no one we knew would ever come, but still.

"Well, it's nice to see you." I told her, refilling another customer's drink, and getting Kelly's orders ready for her. Kelly stalked back to the bar and snatched the tray from my hand as I turned, without a smile. Bobby cackled in his corner, earning a withering glance from Kelly.

Hermione took no notice to the fact that she was the cause of Kelly's anger, and finished her drink. I refilled it for her. She pushed her wild curls out of her face wearily. "I have so much work to do." She crinkled her cute nose. "But I wanted to come by to ask if you'll be my date to Harry and Ginny's engagement party." She looked up at me, cheeks reddening slightly.

"I'd love to. But I don't really think I'm welcome." I answered, trying not to grin. A date. A real date. In front of other people.

"Molly and Arthur won't care, and nor will Ginny and Harry. Ron will most likely threaten you to death, but every one else will be alright." She replied, biting her lip, "Please?"

I grin back, "Of course I'll come."

She smiled hugely, and jumped up, leaned across the bar and kissed me. It most certainly was not a friendly kiss either. It was one that made work extremely _hard _to focus on for the rest of the day.

**Please review. **


	8. The Party

_Hermione_

The next week passes uneventfully. I have heaps of work to keep me busy. So busy in fact, I almost forget about the party until Ginny drops by. I'm writing a report when I hear a rap on my door. I get up, knowing it's not Draco, since he usually just shows up, and besides he's working late tonight.

"Gin!" I exclaim when I open the door, and hug the petite redhead.

"Hey 'Mione." She comes inside without asking, and kicks off her shoes, settling onto my sofa.

"What's up?" I sit down next to her, and pick up my report and quill, determined to finish within the hour.

"I just came to see you, and to see if you knew Ron was bringing Lavender tomorrow." She looks at me sideways, biting her lip.

I grip my quill tighter, and smile at her, "Oh, I know. Harry told me."

She nods, "So are you bringing anyone?" Her tone is light, but I know what she's really asking. Am I bringing _him._

"Yes." I answer, not meeting her eye, but picking at a loose thread on my shirt, "I couldn't very well go alone, now could I?"

She smiles, but says nothing else on the subject, instead inquiring about work. We chat for a while about my creepy co-workers and long days. Ginny tells me about her wedding plans, and what color my bridesmaids' dress will be. Violet, in case you were wondering. I finish my report while we talk, and set it down on the table, picking up my now cold tea.

When she gets up to leave, she turns back, "You're bringing Malfoy aren't you?" she smirks, "Ron will explode." She grins at this.

"I know. That was the point." I tell her, smiling charmingly.

She giggles, and slips her shoes on, kissing me on the cheek goodbye, and Apparating back to her and Harry's flat.

_Draco_

Working late is not as much fun as working during the day. First, there are a lot more customers. Then I have to make more drinks, and faster. Also, Bobby isn't there to help me like he is during the day. Oh, and Kelly keeps stepping on my feet, on purpose of course. Just because I turned her down when she asked if I'd like to go on a date with her.

And I don't have Hermione visiting me like she does at lunchtime nearly every day. It's been nice; to see her in a place that is not my flat or her's. And it feels like we're almost a couple, when she leans over the bar to kiss me on the cheek, and smiles at me cutely. I'm really trying to not get my hopes up, but it's hard. And tomorrow is Potter and Weasley's engagement party. Oh bloody hell. How am I supposed to spend an entire evening with Weasley's, Potter, and friends. All of whom hate me. And I'm not really fond of either.

But what I'm most nervous about is the date part. A real date with Hermione, for once. It's a huge deal, to me at least. Yes, we will most likely be going as friends, but oh well, I can deal with that.

…

I wake up early the next morning, and jump out of bed, feeling my heart in my stomach. I've taken the whole day off of work, since the party starts at two. I hop into the shower, and stand under the lukewarm water for almost ten minutes, trying to clear my head, and calm down. When I get out, I brush my teeth and hair. I sit around in my boxers for a while, trying to figure out what to wear.

At one, Hermione Apparates into my room, to find me sitting on my bed, half dressed. She's wearing a pretty yellow dress that stops right above her knees, and is made of a silky, almost transparent material.

"What are you doing?" She asks me, looking at my open closet, and clothing articles strewn across the floor.

"I don't know what to wear." I tell her, and she laughs at me.

She pulls out a white button down shirt, a pair of dress pants, and nice shoes. She forces me into the clothes, and finds my dress robes for me. I feel a little embarrassed, for her to be dressing me like my mum, but I get over it when she kisses me. I find my just put on pants being unzipped, and her pretty dress in a crumpled heap on the floor in a matter of minutes.

After we've re-dressed, her blushing slightly, we Apparate to the Burrow. She grabs my hand as we walk to the door, sensing my nervousness. I squeeze her hand, and grin weakly at her. She raps on the door, and a woman calls for her to come inside.

She turns the knob, and leads me inside, walking into a kitchen with a fully loaded table, packed full of Weasleys and friends. As soon as we enter, I swear I can feel the temperature drop. No one outright says anything about my presence, but I can see it in all their eyes. I feel a flash of anger flare inside me, but one look in Hermione's brown eyes, and I'm fine.

"Hermione!" A plump redheaded woman, whom I assume to be Molly Weasley, squeezes her way over to us, wrapping her arms around Hermione, and smiling at me too. I smile poliety back at her, something that is very hard for Malfoys to do, and reach out a hand for her to shake. She refuses, and hugs me too.

_Hermione_

I can see the shock on Draco's face when Molly hugs him, and I stifle a grin. Ginny makes her way over to us, dragging Harry with her. She looks very pretty in her little black dress and heels, wrapping her thin arms around me, then glaring at Malfoy.

"I don't like you," She says, "But if 'Mione brought you here, she obviously does, so I'll be nice."

I doubt that, but smile my thanks at her anyway. Draco looks thoroughly confused already, and responds, "You look lovely, Weasley."

This is the last thing Ginny would have expected him to say, and I think that's when she starts to like him. She laughs, and glances at me, saying with her eyes, _what happened to the old Draco Malfoy? _I shrug in response, and squeeze his hand again.

Harry looks Draco up and down, and I know he's noticing his rumpled hair, and his half tucked shirt. Draco shifts his robes so that they cover this. I stifle another smile. "I can't say it's nice to see you Malfoy, but nice to see you." He reaches out a hand to shake Draco's.

Ginny and Harry wander off to converse with their other guests, leaving Draco and I literally in the corner. I still haven't seen Ron or Lavender, and I'm hoping I won't. I lean against Draco absentmindedly, and he whispers in my ear, "Well this is bloody scary."

I tilt my head back to grin at him, and hear a shout across the room. I straighten up, and look around for what I was expecting.

Ron.

Coming towards us, with a slightly tipsy Lavender Brown on his arm. She's in a tacky silver dress with very tall heels. Ron is wearing his nicest dress robes, and an expression of great anger.

Well great.

**Please review, and check out my other stories :) **


	9. Finally

_Hermione_

"What the bloody hell are you doing in my house?" Ron demands of Malfoy. His face is redder than his hair.

"He's with me." I tell Ron, before Draco can speak. I see his eyes move down to our clasped hands, and Draco's rumpled hair. His face goes from red to purple.

"Why the hell would he be with you?" He demands of me, attention on me now.

"He's my friend." I say. All eyes are on us now. Ginny is biting her lip across the room, and Harry looks like he's debating getting involved.

"He's an ex Death Eater." Ron spits at me. I feel Draco tense besides me.

"And you're a bloody twat." He tells Ron.

Ron swells with anger, and takes a step forward. "You came here to cause trouble, Malfoy." He points a finger into his chest.

"No." Draco says calmly, "I came as a date to a friend."

"And when did you two get so chummy?" Ron turns to me.

"That's none of your business." I respond.

Lavender grips Ron's arm with a vice like grip. She eyes me distastefully. Molly steps forward, and puts a hand on Ron's other arm, "Ron, no one came to cause trouble." She says softly.

Ron's face is still a dark red, but he steps back, and leaves the room. Lavender is swept away with him outside.

It takes a few minutes before people go back to chatting, and I turn to Draco. "I'm so sorry." I tell him, wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms go around me waist, pulling me to him.

"It's fine." He responds and pulls away, accidentally kissing me on the mouth in front of everyone.

I blush, and glance around. No one but Harry saw. His grip on his glass tightens a little, but he nods at me with a smile.

"Sorry." Draco mutters, and smiles impishly.

I laugh, and kiss him this time, in front of everyone. He puts his hands on my hips and pulls me into him, smiling against my lips. When I pull back, he smiles at me, a real smile this time.

…

_Draco_

I drop my stupid dress robes on the floor, and untuck my shirt, falling onto my couch. Hermione sits down beside me, kicking off her heels and curling up. "I'm sorry." She mutters sleepily.

"It's fine." I tell her again and she reaches out a hand, gripping my own. I smile to myself.

"It's not fine, I shouldn't have put you through that," she sits up, "I feel awful."

"Don't." I push her hair back off of her face, and she gives me a weak smile.

Leaning forward, I kiss her on the lips softly, sweetly. She smiles against my lips before kissing me back, putting a hand on my cheek. I pull pack this time, and look at her. Her brown hair is pulled back off her face, with a few tendrils falling out. One curls around her ear; I tuck it back, and she leans her cheek into my palm. Her gold-brown eyes sparkle with sleepiness, and something else I can't place.

"What's going on with us?" I ask her for the second time. I bite my lip after the words escape.

She sighs and curls into me, "We're…more than friends." She tells me simply.

My heart drops.

….

_Hermione _

Back at my own flat, I plop down on my sofa and groan into my hands. What a cringe-worthy response. _We're more than friends. _The most obvious un-answer a person could give. I told Draco I felt sick, just so I could escape to think about the terrible, terrible response I'd given him.

What I really felt like saying was that we're a couple. But saying that would either make it true, or ruin our delicate balance. I'm not sure which one I'm more afraid of really. I shed my dress, and curl up into a ball on my sofa in my knickers. Staring miserably at the floor, I briefly contemplate making myself some food. Discarding that idea, unable to eat due to the knots twisting in my stomach, I give up.

I leap off the couch, and throw on a shirt and sweatpants. Not bothering to grab shoes, I Apparate back to Draco's. I find him asleep where I left him. He was a little drunk after the party, so the alcohol probably lulled him to sleep at this early hour. This was a dumb idea, coming to see him now. He's probably sick of me just popping in whenever I want, like we're dating. I try to will myself to leave, but the sight of him sleeping peacefully is too adorable to walk away from.

Being so graceful, I accidentally knock over a stack of books on him floor when I'm about to leave. He jumps up, alarmed. He calms down when he's sees me. "What the hell?" He asks anyway.

"Sorry, I thought you'd be awake." I reply lamely.

He rubs his eyes, and runs a hand through his hair, making it stick up in the front. "What did you need?"

"To talk to you." I tell him, and take a step near him.

"About?" He asks, his eyes are blank and unreadable.

I take a few more steps towards him, and stop about a foot away from him. "Us."

"I thought we already talked about that earlier." He replies, not looking me in the eyes.

"No, we didn't. Not really."

He doesn't say anything, instead waiting for me to go on.

Taking a deep breath in, I tell him, "What I really wanted to say earlier, is that I like you. A lot, actually."

A small smile teases the corners of his mouth. "I like you too." He responds, and starts to tilt my face up towards him.

I stop him, ignoring the puppy-dog pout he gives me, "And what's going on with us, well…we're kind of a couple."

This time, I let him kiss me.

This kiss is so different from any other we've shared. It's not urgent or lustful. It's not even sweet or friendly. It's a kiss meant to show something. To tell each other something. I'm not sure yet what we were trying to say really, but hell, say it we did.


	10. Beginnings and Endings

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update. I could not think what to write after that. But now I know exactly where this story is going, and some of you might kill me with the way it ends up. Butttt, we have many, many chapters until the end, so don't worry yet. 3**

_Draco_

Being Hermione Granger's boyfriend isn't really the job description I ever thought I'd occupy.

But I kind of love it.

The next morning we woke up curled into each other on my couch. We fell asleep after a late night of talking and cuddling. It was the first time I'd ever felt like we had something real, instead of a semi-relationship. Her hand was still loosely holding mine when I opened my eyes. She was still fast asleep, snoring lightly and adorably. And I've never called anything adorable in my life. I'm Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake.

The early morning light shone through the cracks in my blinds, leaving patterns on her face. In that moment, the light shining on her face was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

Damn, I sound like a pansy.

Her eyes fluttered slowly open, and her mouth immediately curved into a gorgeous smile. "Malfoy." She rolled over to face me, and rested her small hand on my chest.

"Granger." My mouth quirked into a smile to mimic hers.

"Your face is a nice one to see in the morning," she informed me, eyes half-closing, and a yawn escaping her mouth.

"Likewise." I told her, kissing her forehead, and drawing her closer to me. She curled into my chest, where she fit perfectly.

"What are we doing today?" She asked sleepily, hands playing with the bottom of my shirt.

"This." I replied, and pulled her on top of me, her form still curled up.

She murmured something against my chest, and sat up, legs on either side of me now. She leaned down and kissed me slowly, before leaping up and heading for the bathroom.

"I'm showering." She called behind her, shedding clothes as she went.

"Tease." I yelled after her.

"Always." She called back playfully, leaning against the doorway of my bathroom, now only wearing my hoodie. Smiling flirtatiously, she closed the door behind her and I heard the lock click.

Leaning back on the couch, I closed my eyes and listened to the shower run, and Hermione's voice singing this song I vaguely knew. Sure, she'd showered at my flat before, and had spent the night numerous times. But it never had felt so…natural before. Like it was meant to be like this.

_Hermione_

After my shower, I walked around Draco's flat barely dressed. He was passed out on his sofa, breathing deeply with his mouth half open. I crept over to him, and perched myself on his chest again. Drops of water from my hair fell and hit his chest, leaving dark spots on his shirt.

Draco's eyes opened, and he grabbed my legs, sitting up so I was on his lap. He ran his hands down my thighs, making me shiver. His hands traveled back up my legs, over my back, his fingers finding the hook of my bra. Obviously that was gone within a matter of seconds. He's much better at removing a bra than Ron. None of that fumbling and multiple tries. Just a flick of one hand, a very practiced hand.

His hands ran down my shoulder blades, and over my sides, grazing my ribs. I made a sound in the back of my throat, and he chuckled, kissing me softly to tease me even more. He pulled away from me and whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine and making my legs tighten around him, "Payback."

He promptly got up from the couch and headed towards his bathroom, "I need to shower, babe." He called to me, looking back at me and smirking while he removed his shirt.

"Prick." I crossed my arms over my bare chest, and stuck my tongue out at him.

"You know…you could join me." He suggested.

Never have I ever gotten up so quickly.

….

I went to work around eight, wearing my favorite black dress and a smile. Passing the Auror department, I caught sight of Ron talking to Kingsley about something. His blue eyes followed me for a while, before he muttered something to Kingsley and ran after me. I groaned inside, and attempted to walk faster at an unnoticeable pace. He caught me anyway, gently grabbing my elbow.

"Hermione," He said seriously, flicking his longish red hair out of his eyes.

"Yes, Ron?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest.

He sighed, and looked at his feet, "I just wanted to apologize for yesterday…I was being a dick."

I eyed him suspiciously, "Harry made you apologize didn't he?"

He didn't try to lie, but his eyes reddened as he nodded, still not looking me in the eye.

"I accept your apology." I told him stiffly, and made to walk away.

His hand shot out and grabbed my elbow as I turned, "Wait."

I waited, not speaking, and not looking at him, choosing to look out the fake window where mock snow was falling instead of his bright blue eyes.

"Have you though about what I said? About getting back together?" He asked, hand reaching up and tilting my head to look at him. I let him, and felt ashamed at the way his touch made me feel.

"Draco and I are together now." I told him, and pretended not to notice the look of agony and pure fury that passed through his eyes.

His hand dropped, and he promptly turned around, leaving my staring after him.

"Of fucking course!" He yelled as he walked away from me, kicking over a wastepaper bin as he went.


End file.
